<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Check by moominlights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725676">Time Check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominlights/pseuds/moominlights'>moominlights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Flash Fic, Fluff, High School, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Science Fiction, Teen Romance, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:35:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moominlights/pseuds/moominlights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where the most intelligent student Huang Renjun falls for the most popular Na Jaemin. </p>
<p>It's your most cliché plot until...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I'm moominlights! This is the 1st story that I'll be publishing here in AO3. This is very short since this is intended as a flash fiction. I'm testing the waters and I hope I can write longer aus soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Time check: 4:04 pm, August 5, 2017</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
“So, the most intelligent boy in the school… is gay?”</p>
<p>The guy asked looking at the petite boy named Renjun standing in front of him. Renjun then fixed his newly-bought glasses and looked at the effervescent eyes of Jaemin, the guy who just made him confessed that he is, indeed, gay.</p>
<p>“I l-like you. I don’t know when and how but I just do. I even consulted Google and started<br/>
studying Sir Isaac Newton’s ”Law of Gravity” yet no answers can satisfy myself as to why am I even falling for a dull-witted guy like you.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Should I take that as a compliment?”</p>
<p>Jaemin asked and laughed because of Renjun’s plain-sailing statement.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Time check: 03: 23 pm, March 23, 2021</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
“Thesis sucks.”</p>
<p>Renjun said nonchalantly while sitting on a cafe which he considered (most probably) as his safest haven. Jaemin was busy typing their almost-finished thesis and just stared at Renjun’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Can we just graduate now? Maybe a time machine will save me from this unbearable mess. I suddenly just want to marry you already.”</p>
<p>Jaemin stopped and looked at Renjun, his eyes wide open.</p>
<p>"Ren, are you serious?"</p>
<p>“Serious as hell, Jaem. Now let's finish this thesis.”</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Time check: 8: 30 am, August 13, 2024</em>
</p>
<p><br/>
A perfect sunny day at Gangnam, Seoul greeted the elegant guests for the day’s event. Jaemin was dressed in a fine three-pieced navy blue-white suit which Renjun chose for him. The music then started, revealing Renjun in a beautifully designed white tuxedo. While walking in the aisle, Renjun couldn’t help but think of the greater future they will have together. They exchanged vows and shared the sweetest kiss of their lives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their way to the hotel, Jaemin and Renjun talked about everything they want to do as a married couple. Travelling to different countries, adopting a dog, visiting museums and planetariums, even inventing things to get to the future which made Jaemin laugh.</p>
<p>“Maybe I could invent a chip that will help people remember their memories in the past. What do you say, Jaem?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Ren, we are on our honeymoon. You’re being too intellectual again. Let's enjoy this day and maybe get drunk tonight.”</p>
<p>Renjun pouted because of Jaemin’s response.</p>
<p>“I still want to invent that. Someday.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Renjun.” Jaemin said to him and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>“I love you more, Jaem—“</p>
<p>Before even Renjun uttered those sweet words, a car screech filled their ears.</p>
<p>And it all went black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>beep... beep... beep...</em>
</p>
<p>A man in an all-white fitting suit opened his eyes and wiped his tears. It was still the same images that he always see in his dreams. It never changed.</p>
<p>He got up and drank a glass of water, as if he was just from a tiring run. He then removed the black chip out from his head, looked at it on his mechanical hand and sighed. He then placed it inside a crystal-like box which was given to him when he first got a glimpse in this world.</p>
<p><br/>
He changed his white suit and prepared to face another enervating day. Opening another box, he grabbed the charged silver chip and put it in the small port in his head. He looked at the mirror once more and started his day.</p>
<p>He arrived at the office and one of his colleagues greeted,</p>
<p>“Good morning, R.”<br/>
“It’s not a ‘good’ morning for me, J.” He replied to JM-013.</p>
<p><br/>
“Good morning, RJ-023,” the automated system greeted.</p>
<p><br/>
“Just in time,” he said and smiled.</p>
<p><br/>
<em>Time check: 00:00 am, August 5, 2313.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ps. I told yall it's short<br/>pps. i'm an exo-l and a dreamzen!<br/>ppps. what do you think happened?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>